Sacrifice For the One You Love
by apl85
Summary: What would you do if someone threatened the live of your loved one? Haruka and Michiru story, please read and find out what they would do.
1. Chapter One

Sacrifice For the One You Love

Author's Note: I got this idea from a phrase someone said in a book. There is probably a story out there somewhere like this and I apologize if it is like yours and I didn't do it on purpose. Alright enough blabbering on with the story...oh ya I don't own any characters either.

---------------------------------------------

Haruka stood in front of her mirror admiring her outfit –she wore a black tuxedo with a black bow tie. She looked at her chest pocket, something was missing; she usually had a white handkerchief sticking out of it. 'I wonder were it went,' she thought as she searched all of her pockets, after finding nothing she walked into the other room.

"Michiru, do you know were my handkerchief went?" Michiru sat at her makeup table brushing her hair.

"Go look over in the cupboard." She smiled as Haruka opened the cupboard door, inside was a single white rose. Haruka picked it up out of the vase and brought it over to Michiru.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Michiru took the rose and cut some of the stem off,

"Come here," Haruka walked even closer to the sea goddess. Michiru reached for her chest pocket and placed the flower inside; Haruka blushed as Michiru touched her, no matter how many times she touched her she always blushed.

"There you go." Michiru sat back down at her table and continued getting ready for the up coming event.

"Thanks," Haruka left the room to go and get Michiru something. In her drawer sat a neatly wrapped box with M.K. on top,

"I hope she likes it," she whispered very low so that her love couldn't hear her.

"Haruka dear, are you coming?" Michiru stood in the door way of their bedroom.

"Yup," Haruka walked toward her with her hands behind her back. Michiru noticed this; her curiosity got the better of her.

"What do you have behind your back?" Michiru tried to reach behind her loves back but failed. Haruka took this opportunity to hug her,

"Do you want the thing behind my back?" Haruka grinned as Michiru tried to reach the package again.

"Yes, now give it to me please." Michiru stuck her hand out and pouted.

"What you going to give me?" Haruka smiled as she pointed to her mouth.

"A kiss is what you want?" Michiru stood on her toes to reach her loves lips; she quickly kissed Haruka and grabbed the package behind her.

"Hey!" Haruka crossed her arms before her chest. Michiru gasped at the package in front of her –it was a little box neatly wrapped in blue paper with white ribbon- she opened it and inside was the most beautiful set of earring she had ever seen. Michiru wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck and passionately kissed her.

"Happy Anniversary dear." Michiru stared at the earrings before her; they were a single diamond stud that dangled off your ear.

"Are anniversary isn't for another week." Michiru felt guilty because she hadn't got anything for her.

"I know but a saw them in the store and I couldn't just leave them there." Haruka smiled as Michiru put the earrings in her ears.

"Thanks," she kissed her on the cheek.

"We better get going; we don't want to be late." Haruka offered her, her hand and walked out of the house and to their car.

------------------------------------------

"I keep thinking that I'm forgetting something." Michiru looked at Haruka with a worried face. Her eyes widen in horror,

"Oh no, I forgot a present for them." Haruka pulled over to a near by store and got out.

"I'll be right back." Haruka ran into the store and five minutes later came back with an envelope in hand.

"What did you get them?" Michiru looked at the envelope puzzled.

"You'll have to wait and see love." Haruka winked at her as they drove down the street to their destination.

"Haruka, Michiru, I'm so glad you could come." A black haired woman came over to them.

"I'm glad we were invited, Rei." Michiru handed her the envelope,

"This is for bride and groom." Rei nodded and left to place it in a safe place. They walked over to a table were a blue haired woman sat and a brown haired woman stood behind her.

"Hey guys." Haruka waved at them as they looked up.

"What took you guys so long getting here?" The browned haired woman shook Haruka's hand.

"Oh, we had to stop at a store and get something." Michiru hugged the blue haired woman who stood up.

"Ladies and gentleman..." a blonde haired woman stood on the dance floor, "...I'd like all of you to meet Mr and Mrs Chiba." The people around them started to clap as a tall man with black hair enter with a shorter blonde haired woman on his arm. The blonde haired women that introduce them now stood on the stage were the band played.

"Now would the newlyweds please come over to the dance floor for their first dance?" The newlyweds walked over to the dance floor as the music began to play. Haruka sat down and watched the new couple dance their first steps as husband and wife. Michiru stood there watching a smile appear on Haruka's face. Michiru reached for Haruka's hand as she sat down beside her. There eyes met as the music played behind them. Haruka brought Michiru's hand up to her mouth and kiss it gently; they smiled at each other then looked back at the happy couple before them, as the song ended. The blonde haired woman again stood on the stage.

"Now all the couples come join the newlyweds." Haruka looked at Michiru and without a word spoken they stood up and walked over to join everyone dancing. Michiru put her hand on Haruka's shoulder and held her hand; Haruka put her hand around Michiru's waist and pulled her closer. They began swaying with the music; Haruka bent her head to whisper in Michiru's ear,

"You look very beautiful tonight love." Michiru rested her head on her chest as they danced around the floor.

"I love to dance with you Ruka." Michiru looked up at Haruka with so much love in her eyes. Haruka smiled down at her goddess as she brought her even close then before.

----------------------------------------

"Congratulations Mamoru, Usagi." Michiru hugged both of them; while Haruka shook Mamoru's hand and kissed Usagi on the hand.

"I hope you enjoy the rest of your life together." Haruka handed the envelope to them that Rei handed back to her earlier.

"Thanks," they both said in unison. Usagi opened it, inside was a card that wished them good luck at the years to come. Still inside the card was a cheque for three thousand dollars. Usagi's eyes widen as she saw it.

"We...we can't accept this." Usagi handed back the cheque to Haruka; she refused to take it back.

"What's the point of having money if you can't share it with your friends?" Haruka smiled as she saw tears in Usagi's eyes.

"Thanks so much you guys." Usagi hugged both of them at once.

"Now go and enjoy your honeymoon." They joined the guest as they waved goodbye as the newlyweds got into a limousine. Haruka wrapped her arm Michiru's shoulder,

"Do you want to go home now?" Michiru nodded her head and wrapped her arm around Haruka's waist. They thanked Rei, Minako, Makoto and Ami for inviting them and got into their car and drove home.

----------------------------------------------

Haruka stood on the platform with a necklace of different flowers wrapped around her neck, in her hands she held a trophy, the racer beside her held a bottle of champagne in his hands and began to shake it, he pulled off the lid and soaked Haruka and the other racer with the bubbly stuff. Haruka seeked revenge and got her own bottle and soaked her fellow racers. Back in the shadows stood Ryu, former champion of the state for five years. He clenched his fists as he looked at Haruka's smiling face.

"This can't be happening again." He murmured to himself. "I will not be beating again by this loser, never again." He slammed his fist into the wall making it crack.

Haruka walked off the platform soaked to the bone, she smiled as she saw Michiru standing by the wall away from all the reporters, she walked over to her and gave her, her trophy.

"Congratulations, dear." Michiru looked into Haruka's teal eyes, they looked so happy.

"Thanks." Haruka kissed her on the cheek. "I think I'll go take a shower." Champagne was running off her nose, Michiru giggled as Haruka ran off to the locker room.

Haruka stepped into the shower and turned the hot water on letting the warmth relax her muscles, 'I can't believe I won again,' she washed her short blonde hair, 'two years in a row now.' She smiled as she remembered the look on Ryu's face as he realised he didn't win.

-------------------------------------

Michiru sat on a chair beside the locker room waiting for her love.

"Hey there pretty," a tall man stood in front of her, she looked up and there stood Ryu.

"How about you dump your boyfriend and come with me for a good time?" The man winked at her, Michiru would rather vomit then go with him.

"No thanks." Michiru stood up and walked past him, Ryu grabbed hold of her arm and tightened his grip.

"You don't know what your missing Kaioh." Michiru looked at him in shock.

"HEY!" they both looked up, Haruka stood there with a very angry look in her eyes.

"Are you ready to go love?" Michiru let out a sigh of relief as Ryu let go of her arm.

"Yes." Michiru quickly walked over to her love and grabbed hold of her arm.

"Are you okay, Michi?" Haruka could feel Michiru's firm grip on her arm.

"I'm fine; he just scared me that's all." Michiru loosened her grip around Haruka's arm. Haruka looked back at Ryu and gave him a very angry glare warning him to stay away from Michiru. Ryu stood there watching them leave arm in arm, the anger was building inside him,

"I will get even Haruka, you'll regret the day when you beat me at my now game."

---------------------------------------

Thanks for reading the first chapter of my new story, the next chapter is written I just have to type it up on the computer. I hope there are no mistakes if there is let me know in your review. Thanks


	2. Chapter Two

Sacrifice For the One You Love  
Chapter Two

In a restaurant sat Haruka and Michiru looking in each others eyes being glad that they have each other.

"Happy Anniversary Ruka." Michiru handed her a white rectangular shaped box, Haruka took it from her hands and looked at it.

"Thanks Michi." She carefully opened it, inside was a sliver necklace with a small circle daggling at the bottom, she smiled as she flipped the circle around, 'Haruka and Michiru forever' was in craved at the back, she flipped it to the front and in the middle of it was HM. Haruka leaned forward and gave Michiru a kiss.

"Thanks, I'll never take it off." Haruka handed Michiru a box,

"You already gave me my present." Michiru looked down at the package,

"Aren't you going to open it?" Haruka stared at her as she slowly opened her gift.

"It's wonderful." She held up a necklace that matched her earring she got last week. Michiru leaned forward and kissed Haruka like she had done just a few minutes ago.

"Are you ready to go, Makoto wants us to stop by her house." Michiru nodded and got up with Haruka taking hold of her hand.

"Thanks for dinner Ruka, it was very good." They walked out of the restaurant,

"Only the best for my love." Haruka brought Michiru's hand up and kissed the top of it. They walked down the side walk toward Makoto's house which was just a few blocks away from the restaurant.

Down the road a ways parked a black van with a man inside wearing a mask; he had the biggest grin on his face. Another man stood in the shadows of the trees as he watched Haruka and Michiru walk by. A third man stood at the corner in which they were going to turn, Haruka and Michiru started to turn the corner, the man hiding tightened his fist and punched Haruka right in the face before she knew that he was there. Aloud crunch sound could be heard followed by a scream of pain. Haruka fell to her knees holding her nose as blood ran down her chin and onto her shirt. Michiru went on her knees as she felt someone jabbing something in her back.

"What do you want?" She screamed as she looked at her fallen love. Haruka looked behind her and saw a man pointing a gun at her head.

"Don't move or you will have another hole in your head!" A van pulled up beside them and a man got out that was driving.

"Well if it isn't Haruka Tenoh and his pretty girlfriend." The man held a gun in his hands,

"What do you want?" Haruka tried to stand up but the man kicked her in the stomach, she let out a groan and held her stomach as she bent over even further than before. The man laughed as Haruka tried to get up again, the man pointed his gun at her forehead between her eyes. The other man that had his gun on Michiru order her to stand up, the man that got out of the van walked over to Michiru and smiled at his new prey.

"You're coming with me, Kaioh." The man pushed her towards the van.

"Wait!" Haruka stood up, blood was running down her face and her shirt was no longer white. The man stopped and looked back at the blonde hair man.

"Take me instead," Haruka demand. The man smiled as his plan was coming together as he planned it would.

"Why should I listen to you Haruka?" The man pointed his gun at her,

"Because I'm the one you want gone right? I know who you are." She threatened him, 'I hope you believes me,' she thought as she looked into Michiru's scared eyes. The two man that were with him grabbed hold of Haruka's arms to hold her still, the leader that held Michiru at gun point now pointed his gun at her neck guiding her over to her love.

"Does she know how I am?" Haruka took a breath trying to clam her hurting stomach.

"No she does not." Haruka looked into Michiru's tear filled eyes, 'please take me and leave Michiru alone.'

"Fine!" The man pushed Michiru to the ground causing her to hit her head on the curb making her go unconscious.

"Michiru!" Haruka tried to break free of the men's grip but couldn't,

"Shut it!" the leader smacked her across the face with his gun making her blood spatter on Michiru's clothes. The last thing Haruka saw was Michiru's lifeless body on the ground before blackness consumed her. 'Sorry I couldn't protect you Michiru.'

------------------------------------------

The lifeless form of Michiru started to move, she brought her hand up to her pounding head.

"Ouch!" She felt sticky stuff on her face as she slowly lifted her head and looked around.

"Haruka," she whispered the blonde's name but didn't get an answer.

"Haruka!" She now stood up and screamed her name, she looked down at the cement, there were red spots all over the place.

"Oh no!" Tears streamed down her face as she remembered what just happened. She began running down the street looking for a familiar house of her friends, she found it and ran to the front door knocking as hard as she could.

"Makoto!" She continued knocking and leaned her head on the door. The door opened and she fell into someone arms,

"Michiru?" She looked up at concerned eyes, "Makoto," she collapsed in her arms.

"Hey someone help!" Makoto yelled into the other room. Ami ran into the hallway,

"Michiru?" She looked at the collapsed women in Makoto's arms, "...what happened Mako?" She looked at the blood on Michiru's face, "Quick, bring her in here." Makoto picked Michiru up in her arms and carried her into the living room. Ami got her medical case from her room; she cleaned the wound on her head and put a big bandage on it. Michiru slowly opened her eyes,

"Haruka?" Michiru sat up and looked around the room, not finding her, tears ran down her face, she hugged herself as she felt alone.

"Michiru where is Haruka?" Ami sat down beside her friend. Michiru looked down at the couch.

"They took her away from me." She cried even more. Ami looked up at Makoto with a sad expression.

"Who took her away?" Makoto sat down next to Ami.

"Three masked man forced us with guns, they were going to take me but Haruka stepped in and..." Michiru couldn't say anything else, she cover her face with her hands and cried for her lost love. Ami stood up and walked over to the phone to call her dad who happened to be chief of police. Makoto moved closer to Michiru and rubbed her back,

"It will be okay Michiru, you'll see." Before Makoto could react Michiru threw her arms around Makoto and buried her face in her shoulder. Makoto didn't want to push her away so she wrapped her arms around the trembling woman and said comforting words. Ami hung the phone up and walked back over to the couch.

"My dad will be here shortly." Ami looked down at Michiru and tears started to burn in her eyes, 'she has never before seen her like this before.

----------------------------------------

Haruka sat in a chair with her hands tied behind her back; she still was unconscious from the blow she received earlier. Two men stood in the shadows by the door.

"What are you going to do to him boss?" One of the men took off his mask revealing blonde hair that's in a pony tail and he had a moustache.

"I said I was going to get my revenge on him and that's what I'm going to do!" The boss opened the door and slammed it behind him. The blonde haired man turned to look at the man sitting in the chair, he stared at his face, the blood on his face was dried and one of his eyes was starting to swell shut with black all around his eyes and nose. 'I feel sorry for you Haruka Tenoh.' He opened the door and left Haruka sitting there on the chair.

Haruka tried to open her eyes but only one of them seemed to open, she looked around the room, it was about eight feet by eight feet, and there were no windows and just one door. She tried to get free of the rope around her waist but she couldn't, her stomach was killing her. 'Why does every one always kick you in the stomach?' The door opened and in stepped one of the masked man who did this to her. She glared at him; somehow he seemed familiar to her.

"So are you enjoying your stay?" The man stood right in front of her with a smile on his face.

"I've had better." Haruka looked him in the eyes. The man snapped his fingers; two other men walked into the room and grabbed hold of her arms making her stand up. The man rolled up his sleeves,

"I'm going to enjoy this." The man tightened his fist and punched her in the face making her loss her balance, the man that held her made sure she didn't fall to the ground. Haruka felt warm liquid running down her cheek and into her mouth. The man continued punching her in the face, ribs and stomach, Haruka could feel the blackness over taking her but before she blacked out she felt her ribs crack, then she slumped over.

"He didn't last too long, now did he?" The boss took a rag from his pocket and wiped the blood off his knuckles, then threw it on the ground.

"Just throw him over in the corner." The boss left the room, the two men gently laid the latest victim of their boss in the corner and left.


	3. Chapter Three

Sacrifice for the One you Love

Chapter Three

AN: Sorry for the long delay...I hope you enjoy this chapter

------------------------------------------

Michiru stood at the front door of her house as rain poured down around her.

"Michiru!" She turned around; Ami was running towards her holding an umbrella.

"Michiru you can stay with me tonight, I don't think you should be alone." Michiru stared at her very good friend and shook her head.

"I won't be alone Ami, Setsuna should be home shortly." Michiru forced a small smile on her face.

"Alright but if you need anything you just call me okay?" Michiru nodded and watched Ami run to her car, she turned around again and faced the front door. She slowly brought her key up to the lock and turned it letting herself in the house. She closed the door behind her and leaned back against the door, she looked around the big empty dark house, and she closed her eyes as she felt tears starting to burn her eyes. She made her way over to the living room and sat down on the couch which faced the fireplace, on top of the mantle sat pictures of everyone but the one she stared at was a picture of Haruka and Hotaru. She stood and walked over to the mantle and took the picture into her hands, the picture was taken outside of the courthouse, it was the happiest day of their lives, Hotaru was officially their child. Michiru sat the picture back on the mantle. 'How am I going to tell Hotaru her papa was taken?' She stared into the darkness of the house.

-------------------------------------------

A black Mustang pulled into the drive way of a beautiful white bricked house and stopped just before the garage door. The door to the driver's side opened and out stepped a tall tanned women with long dark green hair, the women looked at the house then walked over to the passenger's side and opened it. In the back seat sat a little girl about five years old with black hair and dark purple eyes.

"Come on sweetie." The five year old undid her seat belt and made her way out of the car, the women held out her hand for the girl to take. The women gently shut the door of her Mustang and made her way over to the front door while holding the little girl's hand, she unlocked the front door and stepped into the hallway. She helped the black haired girl out of her shoes.

"How about you take your stuffed animals to your room and get ready for bed okay Hotaru?" The little girl pouted and looked up at the tall women with puppy dog eyes, the women smiled at the child,

"Then you can stay up until your parent get home." Hotaru went up to the lady and gave her a hug then ran off to her room. The tall women shook her head as she watched Hotaru go to her room, 'she is defiantly Michiru's daughter.' The green haired women made her way into the kitchen to get a drink; she glanced at the clock on the wall, 9:55. 'They should be home in another hour or so,' she thought as she poured herself a glass of water from the fridge. She carried her glass into the living room and turned on one of the lamps on the table, she turned around to face the couch and almost dropped her glass, on the couch sat an aqua haired woman.

"Michiru?" The women sat her glass on the table and walked over to the couch.

"Michiru are you alright?" Michiru looked up at her,

"Setsuna," she whispered. Setsuna sat on the edge of the coffee table and looked into her friends watery eyes.

"Michiru?" she took hold of Michiru's trembling hands,

"Please tell me what the matter is." She lightly squeezed her hands reinsuring her; Michiru looked down at her hands and closed her eyes,

"They took her away from me," she mumbled. Setsuna was confused,

"Who took who away?" Tears began running down Michiru's face, Setsuna's stomach started to feel sick as she watched her friend crying in front of her.

"R-Ruka was…was taken…" 'Taken?' Setsuna was still confused. Michiru opened her eyes and slowly told what happened to Haruka and her.

"Oh Michiru," Setsuna got off the coffee table and sat next to Michiru wrapping her arm around her shoulder, Michiru laid her head on Setsuna's shoulder.

"It will be alright Michiru, Haruka is the strongest person I know," Setsuna rubbed her hand up and down Michiru's arm in attempt to comfort her.

"Mama?" Setsuna looked over Michiru's head and into worried eyes.

"Hotaru," Setsuna patted the seat next to her, the little girl sat down beside her and looked up into her mama's eyes, Michiru weakly smiled at her,

"Hey princess," Hotaru took hold of her mama's hand; it was like Hotaru knew something was wrong.

"Mama, it will be alright." Hotaru stood and gave her mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on sweetie, its time for bed." Setsuna stood.

"Alright…night mama." Hotaru slowly walked to her bedroom.

"Good night princess." Michiru whispered.

A while later Setsuna came back to the living room to find Michiru curled up on the couch asleep, she reached for the blanket on the chair and covered Michiru.

"Good night Michiru."

----------------------------------------

In the darkness of a small room laid a very still figure, the only light seen was from a small window in the door. A groan came from the figure in the corner of the room, their eyes open slightly; they search the dark room. The figure started to sit up, pain shot through their chest stopping them; the figure held their chest is agony. The sound of footsteps echoed through the hall, the lock on the door clunked open and the door slowly creaked opened, in the door way stood a blonde haired man with a moustache; he had a friendly smile on his face.

"I'm glad your final awake," the man held a tray in his hands with food and a first aid kit. Haruka glared at the man not saying a word. The man knelt down beside her holding a wet cloth and he gently wiped the dried blood off of her face, Haruka eyes widen in surprise, 'What is he doing?' She watched every move he made; the man put a bandage on her cut on her face then stood up,

"You should eat," the man pointed to the tray of food then walked out of the room and locked the door behind him. Haruka let out a sigh of relieve as she heard the man's footsteps disappear, she looked at the food on the tray as her stomach growled, she picked up the sandwich and ate it. After she finished she closed her eyes and brought her hand up to her neck and played with her necklace that Michiru bought her. Michiru was the last thing she thought before she fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------

Michiru sat on the window sill in their bedroom and watched Hotaru playing in the backyard with Setsuna. She glanced over to their bed, she hasn't slept in it for over a week; it's just too big for one person. Michiru stood and she hugged herself as she walked over to her dresser, she picked up a small blue box and opened it slowly, inside sat two earrings and a necklace that Haruka bought her for their anniversary. She closed the box and sat it on the dresser then went back to the window and sat on the sill and looked at her ring on her ring finger, it sparkled in the sun's rays, she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the window, "Ruka."

_Flashback_

_The wind blow against her face making her cheeks and nose red from the bitter cold. The snow blew across the street and around her freezing body._

"_Ah- ah- ahcoo!" She wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck as she made her way down the slippery sidewalk. Her foot hit an icy patch and down she went and hard._

"_Ouch!" She quickly looked around to see if anyone seen her._

"_Are you alright Miss?" A hand was offered to her, she looked up and into the most gorgeous eyes see has ever seen, a faint blush came to her cheeks as she realised this person watched her fall on her butt. She smiled up at them and took there offered hand,_

"_Thank you," the person kindly smiled at her,_

"_You're very welcome." She couldn't help but stare into this person's eyes; it was as if the person was hypnotizing her._

"_Watch you step ma'am." The person turned and walked the opposite way of her. She watched as the person walked away from her until she couldn't see them any more. She turned and carefully walked to her destination wondering who that person was and why they made her feel all warm inside. _

"Michiru," the voice sounded far away, Michiru opened her eyes, at the door stood Setsuna,

"Umm…" Setsuna looked into Michiru's eyes and let out a sad sigh,

"There is something in the living room for you," Michiru slowly stood and walked past Setsuna. In the living room on the coffee table was a beautifully wrapped box. Michiru sat on the couch and stared at the box on the table, 'Should I open it?' She slowly took the lid off and looked inside. A sad smile formed on her lips as she stared at the present, tears started to form in her eyes as she gently took the present out and placed it beside the box. It was a beautiful craved statue of two people dancing on their wedding night, they looked happy just to be in each others arms, around the arm of the bride was a piece of paper with lettering on it. Michiru carefully took it off the statue and opened it: 'I love you not because of who you are, but because of who I am when I am with you…'

Michiru brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, she cried in silence as she reread the note. 'I miss you Ruka.'

------------------------------------------


End file.
